Haley Graham's most tempting distraction
by tashatinski
Summary: Haley is sent back to the academy for the summer so that she can focus and not get distracted, that goes out the window when she meets Burt's very attractive son. Rated T for language and maybe some future stuff
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction EVER, please go easy on me, i was watching the movie and thought this would be a fun story to write**

**hope u guys like it! **

**disclaimer- i don't own any of the characters or ideas or places from the amazing movie StickIt :(**

"Fffffuuuuccccckkkkkkk!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the sound bouncing off every corner of the gym then flying right back at me. I was still angry, but it felt great to just yell. Burt was one hell of a piss off sometimes, he doesn't understand me, and lately it's been really getting to me. He sent me to the old gym, just like old times; apparently I have to keep my hands to myself…what's the fun in that?

There is an eerie feeling to the gym, along with a nasty musty smell mixed with…blood and sweat? But it brings back all those memories from the days when I was forced to be here. Although I'm not forced now, I'm not willing either; I would highly prefer to spend the summer with Frank and Poot! But I was accepted to a gymnast school. Burt and my dad didn't want me to screw up again, so they stuck me in a place worse and harder to get out of then jail. And as long as I must stay, might as well train. I flop down on one of the red color coordinated mats. As I'm coughing from the cloud of dust and chalk I don't hear the footsteps heading towards me, when the owner of the footsteps reaches me and taps me on the shoulder, I no joke almost piss my pants!

"Dude! What the fuck?" I got out between a nervous laugh and a cough.

"Woe there," says a beautiful boy with a sexy deep voice. He's holding his hands up in surrender, and I realize that my body is poised to attack. My arms drop to my sides as my eyes do a once over on the boy—not really a boy, must be at least seventeen—I find that he is not wearing a shirt. He has long, muscular legs and a beautiful six pack—must be a gymnast—my head has to drop back to an uncomfortable position in order to see his face, he has to be like what 6'6? My eyes finally find his and I am faced with the most icy, piercing blue eyes I get lost in them and I'm pretty sure the boy notices. Any remark that I had for the boy died on my lips. I mentally shook my brain and said "sorry" wait, what, why am I saying sorry? Wow, to many knocks to the head today.

"The famous hard core Haley Graham actually saying sorry? And it wasn't even her fault! Wow, I guess the stories are wrong…" stories? Well I'm famous in a bad way, good! And he already knows who I am? Why am I excited by that fact?

"Hey! Have you stopped talking to yourself?" I asked the boy, seeing as he just had an insulting, but very true, conversation about me, with himself, in front of me.

"Yes ma'am, I have decided to maybe talk to you instead"

"Lovely." I muttered under my breath loud enough for him to hear, and soaking with sarcasm. Secretly there were little butterflies in my stomach being produced from just staring at the guy. "So you no who I am, who are you?" what are you? I asked myself mentally. This guy was so beautifully perfect, if I actually believed in the whole Twilight thing I would have probably thought he was a vampire. He stuck out a gym chalked hand and I shook it, his hand had calluses all over, just like mine, and it was extremely warm.

"I'm Nathaniel Vickerman, but you can call me Nathan" my jaw dropped.

"You're related to Burt?" Nathan kinda laughed at my expression and then said,

"Yea, I'm his son"

**I hope u guys liked it, i think im going to have new chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I really wasn't expecting any, so they were a very pleasant surprise; I really hope ya'll like this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up but I was camping and there was NO internet! I almost died, anyhoo, ill try and get the next chapter up sooner**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the amazing characters or awesome story line of the best movie ever…Stick It. –every time I say this, it breaks my heart**

"Your just shit'n me right?"

I ask Nathan, because honestly who would put up with Burt's crap long enough make a kid? I'm kind of grossed out just thinking about that, I internally shudder.

"No I'm not 'shit'n' you"

He does cute but annoying finger quotes around my curse. And before I can retort he adds,

"Did you no that you have quite a mouth on you?"

I frown and wonder why his disapproving to my language bothers me so much. I just ignore the comment and look him in the eyes; I'm surprised to find a hidden meaning in his words that makes me think he wasn't just talking about my language.

"Oh shut up!"

I say jokingly and shove him lightly in the chest blushing lightly when I realize he's still shirtless and that I'm flirting! This is new, and since when do I blush? My head clears and I notice that he's successfully averted us from our previous conversation.

"So if your Burt's son, why haven't I seen you here before, or better yet, why doesn't he talk about you?" I bring up our previous conversation.

He got a pained expression on his face and I immediately regretted the question. "Sorry, touchy subject?"

"You could definitely say that"

He smiled sweetly at me. I knew he didn't really want to go into detail so I didn't push it, I was still hoping he would tell me though.

"My mom and Burt dated for a while, but she was a serious gymnast and her dad didn't want her dating so she didn't. She got pregnant with me and never told Burt, my mom just recently past and I had to be told all this in a letter left by her. Now my only remaining family is Burt so here I am."

Well that's awkward, I couldn't think of anything to say so I kind of blurted out,

" Wow, I'm sorry" and I think for once in my life I actually meant it.

Nathan looked sad and I just felt like rapping my arms around him, but I didn't." So um, kind of awkward conversation," Nathan voices my thought.

"So how about a new one? Why do they call it ICE CREAM and who is the infamous 'they'? Nathan gave me a huge smile and laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"Or you no on serious terms you could tell me why your shirtless, and in my gym?" not that I minded.

"Your gym huh?" his eyebrow lifts in one of those cute little questioning looks and I notice a line were eyebrow hair is missing the line continues to make a faint scare all the way to the end of his eye lid, wonder how he got that?

I decide to keep that interrogation for later right now Nathan looks like he expects an answer.

"Yea, I'm on punishment so I have to be in here with no one else, which means its mine."

Wow that doesn't make sense stupid.

"So do you want me to leave?" he begins to walk away.

"NO!" I say a little too quickly and I hope he hadn't noticed, but when he chuckles and turns back to me I no that he has.

"Well since princes Haley has given me permission to stay in her palace, I should probably tell her that I was sent here to service her in her training" really now?

Maybe Burt isn't punishing me.

"Should I be worried, seeing as you seem to have these annoying conversations with yourself?" I asked him teasingly.

"Nah, but you should be worried of my mad skills in the gym!" I giggled, ew, I don't giggle.

Then he flexed his arms in a body builder pose and I couldn't giggle anymore due to me trying to keep in my drool.

"Burt thought I would be more sustainable to your cranky moods and dangerous moves…you won't hit me will you?"

I could think of better things than violence to inflict upon Nathan's body. Oh wow, I should definitely not be thinking shit like that! But it's so true; I felt the erg to giggle again. Why was this guy—in who I only met a few minutes ago—making me, tough, heartless, kick your ass if you mess with me, Haley Graham turn to mush? And why don't I mind one bit?

"Only if you're really bad" I flirted, continuing our mild banter. He smiled a crooked smile and I noticed a nice big chunk out of one of his front teeth.

Somehow the missing chunk suited him, it also made me feel better that this guy wasn't perfect. My phone vibrated in my sports bra—where's a girl to keep it when you have no pockets? I noticed Nathan's eyes follow my hand as I pulled it out and checked the text. Poot and Frank had sent me a video link, I held a finger up to Nathan and turned my back, walking a couple steps away. I pushed the button…

**HHHHAAAAALLLEEYYYY!** Poot and Frank screamed together as they rid bikes down a bowling alley in animal costumes **I luvvv you! Miss you so much Haley!** Frank yelled into the camera his face up close as he skidded to a halt in front of the camera man **Oh shut up Frank, we all no Haley's not yer type…cause yer gggaaaayyyy **Poot yelled tauntingly, Frank immediately jumped on Poot smacking him in the face using a fur covered fist and the camera went blank.

God did I miss them! Since being at the gym they had tried to 'break' me out many times, and at every gym meet they were there front row with huge foam fingers. I had a huge smile on her face when she turned around and placed the phone back in her bra. I went over to the mats and plopped down to stretch. Nathan came over and joined me.

"Boyfriend?" he had a…jealous look? On his pretty face.

"Um, definitely NOT, they are my best friends though" he looked relieved and this made me smile.

I could see him watching me as I stretched and I watched him as well. We sat there for a while in comfortable silence then got up to start on beam. I went first and made a point of doing the movements perfectly. Once done he started clapping and I blushed lightly.

"yea kay, it wasn't that good, your turn" I shoved him toward it and he lightly shuddered as he neared it.

"I don't mean to sound wussy, but I cant" I really wanted to no why but I didn't want to pry to hard in one day.

"Ok" I guess I sounded a little disappointed because he lifted up his straight blonde hair out of his eyes and pointed to the scar I had noticed earlier on him.

"I was on beam and I fell. I smashed my face off it so hard that I lost sight in my right eye and was left with this ugly scar" he looked like he was ashamed to admit that he messed up, guys.

"Wow, that musta been hard, oh and I like the scar, makes you look tough.

Even though he didn't go near the beam, he helped me make a hardcore routine, and tire me out with practice. I had decided to do the new routine one more time, it was going well until my leg slipped from fatigue everything got better as I fell into the strong open arms of Nathan. I must have a the biggest smile on my face in the history of smiling as I looked up into his eyes.

In an unintentional husky voice Nathan whispered in her ear "Maybe the stories aren't true…I heard you only smiled when devastating someone else's dreams?"

I jumped out of his arms, wow, did people really still talk about me like that? I thought I had redeemed myself with the whole 'Stick It' thing, guess not. My smile faltered a bit,

"Well that won used to be true, but not so much any more, I'm n-nice-e-er now" I pretended to gag on the word. He smiled and laughed a beautiful baritone laugh which made me smile again.

"So Haley, if I were to…ask you out, would you crush my dreams with that beautiful smile of yours?"

**What should Haley say? I really don't know how to continue this, should I continue it? Reviews good or bad—hopefully not bad—would be insanely appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own stick it :( **

**Sry I haven't updated in a while, I tend to procrastinate x10**

"So Haley, if I were to…ask you out, would you crush my dreams with that beautiful smile of yours?"

I'm so NOT doing this, I'm Not saying yes, nope. Sure this guy is totally great, and attractive, and the nicest guy ever….where was I going with this? Oh yea, I'V NEVER BEEN ON A DATE! Iv gone out with guy friends before and messed around at parties, but never 'romantically' (ew, that's such a gross word. Honestly I find romance over-rated and totally unrealistic.) Back to the point, I'm scared to do this, I really don't know how to act on a date. I'm ssoooo saying no. I'm going to play hard to get!

"Sorry, I don't date" his smile doesn't even waver,

"That's okay, just two friends, getting food and hanging out?"

"That sounds fun, no date." I clarified.

"Yup" he showed me a toothy grin.

"Well then, I'm picking you up at 8:00pm tomorrow night, wear comfy clothes"

"what have I gotten myself into?" he asked me jokingly.

"Don't worry, just a friendly paint war" with an emphasis on friendly, which I so didn't mean. I knew he was amused by my idea of fun and he looked very excited. "Kay, well I'm going back to residence, see you in the morning" I gave him a little half wave and smile as I walked away.

"Hey wait!" he called and as I turned around I knew there was a smile on my face. I lifted my eyebrow in question as he stumbled over words of offering to walk me home. I cut him off

"Yea that would be nice, my Ipod's dead so I guess you can be my entertainment" we walked side by side into the darkness of a warm summer night. With him beside me in darkness, every brush of our arms sent tingles throughout. After a while I realized he still hadn't put a shirt on. "Do you own a shirt? Or are you a Taylor Lautner wanna-be?"

"Ha Ha, your funny." He said sarcastically. "And to answer your question, I forgot my shirt at the gym, thanks for reminding me to put it on"

"Ew, sarcasm is definitely not one of your charms" It so is.

"Is it pick on Nathan day?" I laughed at our easy banter. By the time we reached the house, Nathan and I were red in the face with laughter. "Have a good night, see you tomorrow in the gym, bright and early!"

"Don't remind me! I'm going to look like the Hulk by the end of the summer. Guys love when girls are twice as strong as them…mmm mmm sexy!" I said with sarcasm, laughing at the image being conjured in my mind. Nathan smiled sweetly and said that he thought I was perfect just the way I was, normally it would be cheesy and if not being said to me…I would have puked a bit… but in that moment it was perfect.

I blushed and quickly said goodnight, walking into the house, leaving Nathan on the front porch.

….

Training was really boring, but Nathan made it as fun as you could make working out, getting bruised, and sweating buckets. At noon, I called it quits and so did Nathan—I didn't want to be to tired for our non-date, date.

"I'm gunna go take a shower, if you wouldn't mind waiting two sec's I'd love to walk you home." Mmm, shower—Nathan, naked…wet.

"Earth to Haley!" I guess I spaced out a bit, Nathan stood in front of me, waving a strong hand in front of my eyes with a big smile on his face…does he ever not smile?

"Sorry, shower, yea, I have to have one too," I saw his eyes light up. "Not with you!" maybe some other time I thought to myself. "Meet you back here in 10?" I asked already heading to the change room.

"yup" was his only reply. The lustful look in his eyes made me gulp, and even as I turned my back to him I felt his eyes undressing me. Not that I minded, id been doing the same for the last couple days.

I hurried my shower, threw on a shirt and sweats, and walked out of the steaming change room. Nathan stood waiting by the big gym doors—wearing a shirt for once…gasp—and looking totally gorgeous, no surprise. "Ready? I asked" he just smiled in response and opened the door for me. As we walked, I attempted braid my hair, but for some reason I couldn't quite get it.

"Here, let me do it." I stopped walking as Nathan stood behind me, his fingers brushed the sensitive skin on my neck as he expertly braided my damp brown locks. "Done" my hands automatically went to the back of my head, and there hung a perfectly woven braid.

"Your not gay, right?" he chuckled. "No, I had a younger sister, she always needed her hair done, so I did it" he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Had. He had a sister. "Nate, what happened to your sister?" he looked crazy sad, "it was a long time ago…did you just call me Nate? Lucy—my sister—she used to call me that" I didn't no what to say

"sorry" was all I could think of. "It's okay, I like it" we reached the front porch of the house and he quickly said bye "see you at 8?"

"yea of coarse, your living at Burt's right?"

"Yup, well, see you then. Today was fun, I really like spending time with you" he smiled and I copied with a smile of my own.

"I like spending time with you too Nate" with one last breathtaking smile, he was gone. But I would see him tonight...

I couldn't wait

**hope you enjoyed, random, but have you guys watched Rookie blue? If so, what do you thing of a Missy P cross over with stick it and Rookie Blue? If not WATCH IT, its like the most amazing show EVER! Anyhoo, happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I read the last chapter and hated it so I changed this one a little bit to make me feel better. Hope you guys like it!**

Alright, I'm badass, I need to smarten up, its just a guy. "STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!" I yelled foolishly at myself in the mirror. Eye liner, sweats, white tank, and converse. im ready.

"Did you see Burt's smoking son? I could just eat him up!" Joanne exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"wow Joanne, you starving yourself so much you goin to result to cannibalism? " Joanne turned to me and glared, hands on her hips,

"I'm a vegetarian Hayley." Oh good god, im outa here.

"Whatever, I'm going out." That LOOK appeared on her face and she did a prissy run till she blocked my way to the door.

"Your not allowed to, Burt said that you had to stay in."

"I don't give a shit about Burt, so move. Or I'll move you" Joanne makes the mistake of pushing me. "wanna fight?" her face looks scared.

"sure" Joanne pushes me again, I don't like being pushed, but I don't fight anymore. I quickly get in her face,

"You want to get cut BITCH?"

"Ah, get away from me! Your such a psycho Hayley!" I smile.

"Nice one Hayley" Wei Wei smiles from the couch.

"I thought so, but thanks, anyway, I'm going to go now, in less Joanne is going to stop me?" I look questioningly at her but she just huffs and stomps up the stairs.

"Where are you going anyway?" Wei Wie asks with an eyebrow raised.

"to hang with Burt's son" she looks shocked but fortunately doesn't go off on one of her high speed talks. I wouldn't know any way because I quickly said bye and ran out the door, slipping on my jacket.

My crotch rocket is hidden in the barn, I drag it out and find my extra helmet. The roar of the engine is reassuring and calms my nerves. Nathan's place isn't to far away so I get there quickly, he's waiting on the porch in a swath of light. I get off my bike as he stands and I pull off my helmet, shaking my hair a little bit.

"Hey" he does a small little wave and I say hey back as I hand him the extra helmet. "nice bike"

"Thanks, you ready?" he smiles and the tight light blue shirt he's wearing makes his eyes shine.

"yea, I have to worn you though, I have never been on a bike before" I didn't think so, I like the fact that I have a talent he doesn't.

"That's okay, put the helmet on and climb on the back" he looks hesitant.

"I don't want to mess up my hair."

"Oh good god, suck it UP!" but I know he's just joking. He slips the helmet on his head and I slap down the visor. I pull mine on then jump on the bike, slapping the seat behind me. Nathan climbs on and I know he doesn't know where to put his hands. I fix the problem for him by taking his wrists and wrapping them around my middle. He takes one back and flips up his visor

"Oh baby, we haven't even started the date!" he teases. I pinch the hand still around my waist and yell that its not a date. He slaps down his visor and replaces his hand while I start the bike.

Our non-date, date is beginning at one of my ultimate favorite places. Paint world. As I pull into the parking lot Nathans hands stay secure around my waist, I don't think he's digging the whole bike thing. I unclasp his hands and get off, pulling the helmet from my head and helping Nathan off. "So how was your first motorcycle ride?"

"Scary as hell but I like being close to you" he winks and I shove him.

"Fine, you can walk home!" he smiles wider.

"So what is this place?" its my turn to smile.

"This is the most colorful place in America!" he looks confused, "You'll see" As we walk through the door I can tell he is still very confused. White zip up jump suits hang from the walls and the paint buckets and grenades are lined beneath. The guy at the desk recognizes me and asks if I want the usual package I agree but ask him to add in my friend. He hands Nathan his suit and me mine. "what am I supposed to do with this?" Nathan asks and I tell him to put it on. The guy at the desk tells us that a singles game is beginning, that's the best kind.

Nathan and I step into the playing field with our paint grenades and super soakers. The room is totally white, cleaned down after every game. The other contestants blend into the surrounding and Nathan finally gets it, "Paint war? Seriously Hayley?" the bell rings as I tell Nate to pull his glasses on and I put mine on. A blue grenade is in my hand.

"Oh Nate, I am SO serious!" and I break the grenade upon his head.

"Oh its ON!" Nate yells and I run, dodging other peoples grenades and super soaker sniper shots, the soft floor is beginning to get slippery and as I'm sneaking up on Nate we both slip, landing in a pile of limbs.

"We both laugh, totally covered in paint he splashes a yellow bomb on my head and it runs down my face.

"Two words, PAY, BACK" as he says each word his face gets closer, he looks down at me and wipes a paint trail from my face and removes his and my goggles. I lean into him, placing my face just millimeters from his, I hold his hair within a fist. I feel his warm breath and just as he's about to kiss me, I whisper "I hate you" smiling as I smash a paint bomb on his head. He laughs then growls, "your dead Hayley!" I giggle and run away. The non-date, date is going to stay a non-date, date. But maybe I'll let it become something more.

Maybe…

**Kay hope you like it, please, please, please, ****review****!**

**Thanks :D**


End file.
